Werebeast Gallery
Miscellaneous and Mixed Werebeast Gallery Werebat-1-.jpg|"Mmm...you smell like O-positive..." Tortle by caramitten-1-.jpg|Chelon guards the gates to his underwater city of Hy'syrreth with unrelenting resolve... 9ba8e2a72be0b5e77ffd790606655b4b-1-.jpg|A great weremole mage, summoning forth dinner... Bakuryu the mole bloody roar monster-1-.jpg|A weremole assassin... 20111008040932-lulgaruss-1-.png|"Count it your fortune. Not all wererabbits are so docile as me." Trackers-1-.jpg|A pair of werebadger trackers... Urthstripe-1-.gif|Werebadger knight... Grum-1-.jpg|"Grrr...git off mah land..." Toughguybadgerweb-1-.jpg|"You know, I can smell the stink of fear on ya...right?" Wolvie-1-.jpg|"Hehe...yeah, I reckon a werewolverine is a rare sight..." Male_anthro_skunk_by_manicsfan.jpg|"You'd think you'd never seen a wereskunk before!" Anthro_skunk_by_manicsfan-1-.jpg|"By the way, my name's Scotty!" Wereskunk-1-1.1.jpg|"One move, and I'll skunk ya!" 8bf2fb1ffccab8c2a73668728c9b590a.jpg|"Shut up! So I'm a Werepossum! Sue me!" 6e7afe2896823db0e820267301f81341.jpg|"Hehehe...stupid townsfolk. This ain't nearly enough to hold me!" 1268977354.bartonstroud_mariusbyronto.jpg Kent-1-.jpg|"C'mon, the city's this way!" 4-werebuffalo-.jpg|"I'm no Minotaur. I'm a simple Werebuffalo." Mccs-mob-werebuffalo-1-.jpg|"Moo, motherf***er." 1337646864896.jpg|"Dude, I don't care if I AM a Werewhale, that water is COLD!" Werewalrus.jpg|"Goodness, it's hot out!" 48149b569c4a60c81de57e526ede0ec3.jpg| Weredonkey Asswere Donkey Anthro Furry (JDFWAColors).JPG 46c019eb7c6be087f138c6367709ef3c.jpg|"Hiya...wanna hang?" 4e554f55ff9406162dc3e66cf1dfa270-1-.jpg|This Wereraccoon goes by 'Bandit'. File:B7329aa98fd734e83846a15b222ad584.jpg 5c6419061c33c0e982c6265b8d22311b.jpg|Makoda, Werecoyote shaman... 1219077051.undyingsong_williamdonkey_experiment.jpg 1339198106.silverclaw1 sleep.png B04b6c54a8b87ba2a1a5b51fa393b1f1a5a11c96.png|"Yup, that's right. I'm a freaking Praying Weremantis." Fe3f7e6f7b05ef4fb4346f964a7ee0a65bd766bb.png|"Don't ask me why I still have these after transformation..." 1330763784.greenwing_wchb_3.jpg|"Ya know, all your insect puns are really starting to bug me..." Draw_More_Furries-pg70-71_(EDIT).JPG Iguana_by_Maquenda.jpg|Wereiguana basking... DDEMV42a-1-.jpg 76981 CN.jpg 131045_LoxodonSojourner-1-.jpg|That? That's just a were-elephant scout. Werealligator Gallery Tumblr_m9v3ciQsS91r3c8f3o1_500.jpg Werebear Gallery 8955f21eb1bcc317148cc8d5cfc8dfa2914-1-.jpg|It's black and white, and it'll leave you red all over. Were Panda by PPPub-1-.jpg|Dao is a ruthless defender of his village... Crimson_Cloak_Stuff_6by_pinkhavok.jpg|"You'd best leave, while I still allow you..." Final WerePanda by dolphinboy2000-1-.jpg|"All right! You had your warning!" TaedaeRace.gif|"Heh, that's funny...you don't look like a badass." 1337437986_Water.jpg|This Inuit Shaman commands the Arctic waters... 6a22d6062c15ef9f783be3ec172d8104.jpg|"Ladies, please. Just chill..." 12da1dee9c2969e073f31aeae495282c.jpg|"Man, it's cold out here...wanna cuddle?" 201fbc36e7773750ac320a2f01bc0459.jpg|This Polar Werebear is out to lunch. Today's special? Fish... Bear-warrior-1-.jpg|"Reporting for duty, sir!" C77371a1c3581449633852783c2b3c1d.jpg|"I assure you, your death will be grizzly." 1344368220.bymarco_werebear_alazahell.jpg Were bear by red arcade-d3nma7q (EDIT).png|Someone's got a temper... M_1333964741292_Grizzly_Paint.jpg GrizzlyTat-watermarked.jpg|"Yer goin' down!" Wereboar Gallery 1316968293.alemmr95_odinepic.jpg 3348314@400-1264924353.jpg|"The hell you callin' a pig? WereBOAR, human!" 316208@400-1165717525.jpg|"That's GENERAL Porky to you, chump!" 7863008@400-1335490810.jpg|"Fat, and STILL a better fighter than you!" Werecat Gallery Image455.jpg Werejaguar_Jaguar_Man_Canaima.jpg|Stalking unwary passersby... Lion_Man_by_Indecom.png|"They cut my mane off. So I'll cut their heads off..." Leao cor-1-.gif|This is Jantu, a Werelion. Khan_were_tiger_ver_in_color_by_xGotikox.gif|"Namaste. I am Khan. And as you can see, I am a Weretiger." On_a_cor.gif|A Werejaguar stalks the forest... Pantera_cor.gif|"Fine. You have discovered my secret. I am a Werepanther." Puma_cor.gif|"That's right. Werepuma. Or, if you prefer, Werecougar." Sabre_color.gif|Meet Karah, a prehistoric Sabertoothed Weretiger. Family-1-.gif|Now...meet Karah's family. 07-20-0Weretiger.jpg 1b8664233ad16d567fdca80dadf86de2_(Edit2).JPG|"Hey, dude...how much you want for that ball of yarn?" 1b8664233ad16d567fdca80dadf86de2_(Edit1).JPG|"Me? Change my spots? Don't count on it." 2bec87d8d68dd0af332eb9e4acda1f73.jpg|"Wanna race?" 0eba9ae1ca11b920be33d3742084a828.png|Hakanna is helpless as the wizard strips her of her speed... 1267-preview.jpg 0329e75d8991dc633d7df6fe07997872.jpg 7d19fb7d9791abb05350f12a036ed2c9.jpg 134798563793-1-.jpg Pretty orange werecat -1-.jpg 08dc6cf30a3c696d9b577e78148ec59e.jpg|"Not quite, but close. Were''ocelot''." Were.cat-1-.jpg 8d01d76eac53b33b28500c2b43b43bfe.jpg 2804cda1817975c4636e1f89d1b4d000.jpg 6d7ae6894d91ade2a091c3f139070f25.jpg Lycawejm-1-.gif 3b160859ebc71a88c17fcfd86c39dc56.jpg Femchee-1-.jpg|"No worries. I'll catch 'em." A2a49d4b223a28061d3cc93dd6a86d9e.jpg|"Dammit, I need to wear looser clothes when I change." Wlion-1-.jpg|King of the Jungle... Fd8ea0f4b88183c263ac9de7e9fad1faa127e71f-1-.png|"My pride needs me." Werepanther fighters warriors soldiers.jpg Werepanther fighters warriors mtg.jpg 300bsrp-1-.jpg Werejaguar-1.1.jpg Powerful_werecats-werelion,_weretiger-.jpg Lexicon_V99B.jpg Lady Jungle-Cat-1-.jpg Syn-jaguarman-1-.jpg RAAWWRRRR_by_Blue_Uncia-1-.jpg 307d335e7a6400920a5331b05e56a571.jpg 1028 healerofthepride.jpg Lion TF by DrawingKuma.jpg Werecrocodile Gallery 366038_-_Egypt_Egyptian_mythology_Sobek_mythology.jpg|Ancient Egyptians wrongfully arrest this Werecrocodile for mocking the god Sobek... Weredog Gallery 1336629913.tillhoff_howarewolf.png.jpg 1366604564.twistedteeth_lindi.jpg 1294304206.doffa_wolfy_man.jpg 1294718849.doffa wolf leader 03.jpg 1294388710.doffa wolf berserker.jpg 17d1d8c9aaa377dbdcb488be3c97e4b6.jpg 78899.jpg|Getting revenge is so much easier as a weredog... Dogs love (dog, dogs, border collie, therianthrope, werebeast, werecreature, wereanimal, weredog, weredogs, werecollie, werecollies).jpg|Werecollies Brian and Nicole Digg welcome a precious baby boy, Peter, to the family... 1288976216.nimrais commission kwikdog.jpg 1251448930_keihound_collie-1-.jpg Tumblr_mdr9y2GnoP1rloo8uo1_1280_(EDIT).jpg|"I'm only warm and fuzzy on the outside, trust me." Fighting spirit by kipinwolf-d4ukwhn.png|Breed is no indication of temperament. Just ask this werepoodle. 5746342@400-1305402462.jpg|"Twitch, and I swear, I'll rip your face off." 1510267-400-1220147872.jpg|"Go for a walk? Meh, I'll pass." Rudolph_poodle_axeman_by_blazingmetalstranger-d4l8att.png|"Stain my teeth with blood? I think I'll just stick with this axe." Manfred_refsheet_by_blueharuka-d3j8cx8v_(EDIT).JPG 1302208201.kira_kirapractice.png 638cb6bfe5befe809f7d51ff18a569b0e08e7143.jpg|"How 'bout you roll over, and I make you beg?" 1351264117.zen_germshep.jpg|"What? It makes introductions less awkward." 2cfe7ef4cc0525d9c8dab5c9a8d7a454_(EDIT).jpg Gaze.jpg D98694a29a46bdd0796ca11aa5671c93-1-.png|A final hug before his brother moves on to the afterlife... 9d7cbc6861afaaa41469ab8e001c12e5 (EDIT).JPG A9a0999cf56fba2496e858a9094f5e40-1-.jpg 1b373fcf45d92da83afa8e13dd1866ef-1-.jpg 7466557a9cd28df0e9af458f95d76a1a-1-.jpg F947aeefce9ffcb1005917a73ab24ed4.jpg Kobold hero.jpg 1340161185.bluechance_arashi.png.jpg Bd50fb7d36e7012cacbdfe3797ccf6c3.jpg 5f619ee70e906e9b96d7cbbd08958df2.jpg Durango Dingo Commission by lady cybercat.jpg Sifarne by bonegoddess.jpg 1351192421.hyenafur_1351190487.red-dog_afghan2.jpg 1350436333.hyenafur_afghanlores.jpg 1208582304.west_ekovborzoi.jpg Synwywhrhodesianridgebaof5.jpg Desertmarauder-1-.jpg Boomerang_by_screwbald-d32xl59.jpg 1310349948.jailbird_dingos.png 1289354954.yut_elliotgermansheperd2.jpg Werefox Gallery 28f163c3f43fb1ec8b6499f90351ae1c.jpg 1358685208.siplickishida_the_werefox.jpg Tumblr m6wwjk5Vyx1r48igho1 1280.jpg|"Who? Me?" Werehyena Gallery Werejackal Gallery 302187ebf4ce6257894e10b061a19a1f-1-.jpg 11d1bbe4efa636d2ee46014b94ecbfe9.jpg 8f4be7c4da1aa994847a29e8733c1523-1-.jpg Ec908c93406b9daebb5f211fa2114dbc-1-.jpg 32cee622696c063c401d654df75c2491-1-.jpg Dfee53e416e7f3af06bb2e0370effdd6-1-.jpg 86863850c876f23fec6316e7a3e1b034-1-.png Wererat Gallery Plague-Rat-Card-Front-1-.jpg Rakaar-1-.jpg Skaven_concept.jpg 522804_523146197713670_2046275600_n-1-.jpg Vamp_v_Wererats.jpg Big Bad Wererat Rat-Mouse-Rodent Werebeast Werecreature Beast Creature Therianthrope.jpg Dirty Wererat-1-.jpg 4bb6d82be6b795ba2e71596a08fde5b9.jpg Wereshark Gallery The blood tide by chriskuhlmann-d394eng-1-.jpg 3094968%40400-1259331200.jpg|"Heh...whaddya say to a surf contest, shorty?" 132302432_%28tora-shiromaru_whaleshark_950%29.png|"Oh, there's no need to worry. I'm just a Whale Wereshark." 1345489198.edshapeshifter_whale_shark_ed.jpg Tumblr_m91axwx8oD1ragzbmo1_500.jpg Wereshark_under_water.jpg Wereshark by LittleGrayTiger.jpg 6161424@400-1311241545.jpg 1106771@400-1204065148.jpg 8153625@400-1339266673.jpg 2653530@400-1250217782.jpg 6298506@400-1313113908.jpg 6241205@400-1312346977.jpg 7137078@400-1325460447.jpg 7220886@400-1326658414.jpg 7715674@400-1333576273.jpg Shark_attack_by_stvnhthr-d5f4nqr.jpg 7507812@400-1330711793.jpg 2770586@400-1252544919.jpg 6243125@400-1312378928.jpg 5878638@400-1307320583.jpg Neo blacktipreef-1-.jpg 5e9dd36bb14a0224cfacffa9b8bc8a09.jpg 5c2e59e1d9c2284332111984e62153d8.jpg 1340119297-ryuhu hadaka01.jpg 4a781e8bc43265979d37abb9754bbeee.png Smoking Shark Man (Wereshark).jpg Drunklion swimming pool shark fa-edit.jpg Ellasaro - Shark Week 2012 - small.jpg TheCosmosOwl - Order - small.jpg Tumblr m7yearOmzY1ragzbmo1 500.jpg Selachii beach-1-.jpg Whiteshark.jpg Tigershark.jpg Man shark by sean mpk-d4di2tr.jpg Heroes of ruin conceptart 3ZqBM.jpg Tumblr m6vkwpmx6b1ragzbmo1 500.jpg 170650ed0de6da6ff01f05a70aec58b0.jpg Bd05f5a6940c57e6da82e8ee37bb7bc3.jpg 245950.jpg 272841.jpg 397903.jpg 20663496.jpg 2544957@400-1248150228.jpg 1255664708.ebonyleopard shark soldier.jpg Tumblr_mn7a7hdTa21rsf3oco1_1280.png Werewolf Gallery Ld177_wolfA.jpg Wolfman grin.jpg James-ryman-werewolf-howl-332397-1-.jpg Monstrous_3.jpg Lyca 06-1-.jpg Werebeasts.jpg Sf163_merciless-1-.jpg Li163_rampaging-1-.jpg Da827_terror.jpg Ur201_bane-1-.jpg A7fe64679a27a6f898fdff756ddc4bdb-1-.jpg 8a602c6ec1c2c83635163d418440b558.jpg Wolf I2.jpg 1b3e6e7b7ae2ddf2a8b534ec4b5bc3ff.jpg 4c168a9a3dbb933857e4662e9e68a753.jpg Shistavanen NEGAS.jpg Jellybison.jpg 7c13200b6a713693402e2c7e1820ae15.jpg 8b75f2042c9e6475824f18e63b3d0bf0.jpg GAME4V 11555479.jpg Ravenous-Werewolf.jpg Laughing-1-.jpg Howl-of-the-werewolf.jpg Wereurl.png 3eefb45289_39204765_o2.jpg G2ys4j50-1-.jpg Li184_im-1-.jpg Lycanb.jpg Silverpelt-2B-Werewolf-1-.jpg Aleksi WK HorroclixWerewolf.397 800.jpg Stf163_ulvenwaldPrimordials-1-.jpg Werewolves lg-1-.jpg Ftl163 wildblood-1-.jpg Kos ule by kerembeyit.jpg Stf173 krallenhorde1-1-.jpg Bg-1-.jpg Category:Content Category:Gallery